powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit of the Tiger
Spirit of the Tiger is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. This episode is a tribute to Power Rangers Jungle Fury. It features the return of Casey Rhodes. Synopsis When the Rangers face a monster with a magnetic power to wrench their weapons away from them, Jake and Emma turn to a quiet local Zoo Keeper named Casey to learn a special form of martial arts that helps them channel their personal animal spirits. Plot to be added Cast *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows (Super Megaforce Red) *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran (Super Megaforce Yellow) *John Mark Loudermilk - Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling (Super Megaforce Green) *Geoff Dolan - Gosei (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Tensou (voice) *Stephen Butterworth - Prince Vekar (voice) *Rebecca Parr - Princess Levira (voice) *John Leigh - Damaras (voice) *Mark Wright - Argus (voice) *Peter Daube - Pacha Chamak (voice) *Jason Smith - Casey Rhodes Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for Spirit of the Tiger: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Wild Force Ranger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Wild Force Ranger, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Yellow Wild Force Ranger (skirted version), Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger (female version) *Both Legendary Ranger teams involved seasons that possess both a lion and a tiger. **Megaforce itself also has both - Gia's animal is the tiger and Robo Knight's is the lion. *The Wild Force change in this episode involves rangers whose animals are connected to the elements of air, water, and land. Episode 07 - Gaoranger Change.jpg|Wild Force Rangers Ksg-gokai-gekiranger.jpg|Jungle Fury Rangers Elements/Homages to Jungle Fury *The Air/Water/Land mode by Troy, Noah and Gia is representative of the air/water/land concepts utilized in the first half of the series, both in the three training masters (and their subsequent Spirit Ranger counterparts) of the Jungle Fury Rangers (Bat, Shark, Elephant) and in the three Overlords who are major villains of the first half (Hawk, Jellyfish, Grizzly Bear). *The splitting of the Mega Rangers into two groups for most of the episode has significance connected to Jungle Fury: **Having Troy, Noah and Gia on their own emphasizes the concept of the main trio which is the core of the main Jungle Fury team; while the joining of Jake and Emma by the end show the addition of the two team-members (Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger and Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger) in the second half to support the team. *Coincidentally, the two animals "awoken" in Emma and Jake were technically those associated with major notable villains within Jungle Fury: **Phoenix: the secondary spirit of Camille **Snake: the spirit of Naja, the leader of the Five Fingers of Poison *Casey appears to have learned Camille's Chameleon technique, as seen when he fades away at the end of the episode. *The episode's title, Spirit of the Tiger, is similar to Jungle Fury's naming style, where every episode title was a four-worded title. Errors *Despite the fact that they were missing during the battle between the monster and the other three Rangers in Legendary Ranger Mode (Wild Force,) Jake and Emma could briefly be seen on the ground from a distance in their morphed Super Megaforce forms in one shot due to it being Sentai footage. *Jake refers to RJ's powers as Purple Wolf. In Jungle Fury, it was always called Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, without reference to the color. **In the italian dubbing this error is corrected as the Jake refers to himself as Wolf Ranger. *When Emma and Jake take in hand the Ranger Key Wolf Ranger and Rhino Ranger, you can see that the arms of the keys are raised, while in the next scene the arms of the keys are lowered. *Troy refers to the charged attack that the Rangers use as the Jungle Fury Rangers as the Jungle Fury Claw Booster. The Claw Boosters were actually the devices the main Jungle Fury Rangers used to enter Jungle Master Mode and/or combine with the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger's Rhino Morpher to create the Jungle Blade. Troy should've instead referred to it as the Battle Claw. *When Jake (as Super Megaforce Green) does a kick against Pacha Chamak before Gia, Troy, and Noah transformed into Jungle Fury Rangers, VulPanther was clearly seen for one second (seen above). This is because Gokai Red, Blue, and Yellow transformed into Sun Vulcan respectively before they did a full Gekiranger Gokai Change. Notes *the Three elements mentioned above are not only represented by the zords mentioned above, but also by the zords the Mega Rangers summon. **Sky: Dragon, Phoenix, Sky Lion, and Sky brothers (Hawk, Pteradon, and Crow Zords). **Sea: Shark, Sea Lion, and Sea Brothers( Manta, Hammerhead, and Sawshark Zords). **Land: Snake, Tiger, Lion, (Robo Knight), and Land Brothers (Dino, Beetle, and Rhino Zords.) *This is the last appearance of **Super Megaforce Red Ranger's Red Wild Force Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue Ranger's Blue Wild Force Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger's Yellow Wild Force Ranger **Super Megaforce Green Ranger's Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger *This episode marks the first crossover in any form between Jungle Fury and another Power Rangers series, given that it neither participated in nor had a team-up episode. **This is the only time the Legends between the Gokaiger and Super Megaforce episode are exactly the corresponding Ranger in the episode of the tribute (Casey is Jan Kandou's equivalent) and the only time matching legends appear outside the finale (while equivalents of Ryouma and Matsuri Tatsumi both appear, both are in the final episode and not the equivalent episode) *A flashback of Casey defeating the Rinshi Mantor in Welcome to the Jungle: Part 2 is shown when he reveals to Jake and Emma that he is the Jungle Fury Red Ranger. *Gokai Red, Blue, and Yellow's change into the unadapted Sentai Sun Vulcan from the original Gokaiger episode is omitted. Thus, a new shot of the Super Mega Rangers morphing into Legendary Ranger Mode Jungle Fury is filmed, as the three Gokaigers were still Sun Vulcan when they transformed into the Gekirangers in the original episode. *As of this episode, Jake is the only Ranger who has met and talked to both Legendary Rangers who made an appearance so far. **Conversely, Gia is the only Ranger who hasn't met either of the Legendary Rangers that have appeared. *The pose Emma does this episode is the same pose as the one done by Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. *Noah recalls meeting Jayden of the Samurai Rangers in the previous episode. *This episode marks the final unmorphed appearance of Casey. He would appear morphed in Legendary Battle along with the rest of the Jungle Fury Rangers. See Also (fight footage & story) References Category:Episode Category:Tribute Episodes (Power Rangers)